Silence
by Mint Pizza Queen
Summary: His only friend at the time was silence. That was until the noise came into his life. SasuNaru Implied. ONESHOT. [COMPLETED]


**_Author's Note:_** _Another one shot. This one is sad at first, but it gets sweeter. Sort of. SasuNaru because its so canon and I love them two together. (Hearts) Anyway, here's my one shot. I wanted to take silence and make it seem human in a way. Weird, huh? Well, here's my fic Silence inspired by silence. It's really random and weird. _o.O

**_Warning:_** _Shonen-ai implications._

**_Disclaimer:_** _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

_All I hear is silence, and it screams._

* * *

**Silence  
**by _Mint Pizza Queen_

Silence was his best friend ever since that fateful day in which his dreams, his hopes, his life, his world, came crashing down in pools of blood and spiteful words. The silence listened to his cries. It listened to his mumbled words of apologies, threats, and hollow promises.

The silence followed him too. When he left one room, it would follow him in just as it was called, silence. It would wrap itself around him, attempting to comfort him when really all it was doing was suffocating him.

At times, he fought with silence. Screaming at it, calling it names, declaring his hate for it, and then he would run away. Silence stayed and waited for him, because it knew that he would always return, crying once more and apologies would flow from his mouth. The cycle would begin once again.

Over time, he grew accustomed to the presence of the silence. Often, he found himself accidentally ignoring it when it would call to him, asking him of what would be on his mind. He fumbled with apologies once more, and then would let the words flow out of all the thoughts: hate for his brother, hate for the village for letting him get away, hate for his parents for being subdued so easily, and his hate for life in general and why he was left behind alone.

Silence would smile back at him as it wrapped itself around him, whispering in his ears that he wasn't alone. He had the silence that would be with him forever. He would shudder, pulling away, gasping for air from the suffocating arms.

He would regret pulling away, because he knew that it was only trying to help him. He knew he should stop hurting the silence because really, it was the only thing he had. It was the only thing that would listen to him, comfort him, and help him rebuild his world.

That was until _he _stepped into the picture.

He was noise. Loud, boisterous, _beautiful noise! _

The noise listened too, because he was just like him. He talked to him, telling him about his past, about his present, and about his future.

Noise had a name, unlike silence. His name was Naruto.

He liked Naruto. He liked him more than silence.

Each night after spending the day with Naruto, he would tell the silence about his escapades with the blond, all the while smiling and being happy—something he hadn't been in years.

Silence was angered by the betrayal. At first, it showed its disapproval for the boy hanging around this Naruto creature by ignoring him for some time. However, saddened by this, silence would listen to the boy again—getting angrier and angrier hearing Naruto everyday.

Finally, the silence broke.

It screamed at him, calling him pathetic, weak, a nobody! He would never have a family again! No one would ever love him, and he would never love anyone because of this. He would forever be alone. He would be a traitor to the village, he would dishonor the bloodline, and he would become a killer.

Silence continued to try to break him until the noise broke through.

The beautiful noise that took the form of Naruto broke through, screaming back at the noise, holding the boy close. Strumming his fingers through the black hair, he screamed back at the silence calling it a pathetic being for using the boy in its own selfish game of make believe.

The silence tried to call back the boy, its boy, who was taken away by the noise, this Naruto.

The boy didn't turn back. He didn't listen.

Sasuke left the silence and went with the noise named Naruto.

**-End-**


End file.
